Fêter noel Seul ou à deux?
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: Naruto est seul sous la neige et il a froid… Heureusement, quelqu’un vient le réchauffer… SasuNaru.


Fêter noël seul.

Autatrice : Keyko-san, La Folle Rieuse.

Résumé : Naruto est seul sous la neige et il a froid… Heureusement, quelqu'un vient le réchauffer… SasuNaru.

Genre : Kawai, POV

Rating : K.

Note : Je suis désolée pour mes autres fics en cours, mais je peux vraiment rien faire… La plupart sont sur mon pc'… Et je suis privée de clavier et de souris pour des raisons obscures…

Sasuke : Elle a eu un mauvais bulletin !

MAIS HEU ! Bon, quoiqu'il en soit, je m'en serais voulu de ne pas mettre quelque chose pour noël, cette fête qui représente la famille, les cadeaux…

Sakura : COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRE CA ?? Ca concerne la naissance de Jésus et…

Tous : JOYEUX NOEL ET BONNE ANNEE !

Moi : Et bonne lecture :

Je suis seul sous la neige… Moi, Naruto Uzumaki, porteur du Kyuubi est seul… Tout le monde est avec sa famille ou son âme sœur….

Je ne veux pas les déranger… Alors je suis sorti de chez moi, voir Konoha sous ce manteau blanc, illuminé de toute part par les décorations… C'est si beau ! Je souris doucement. Je grelotte un peu… Je n'ai pas pensé à bien me couvrir en partant… Tout à coup, je sens quelque chose sur mes épaules, je l'attrape, surpris et me retourne… Sasuke…

-Tu vas attraper froid, dobe !

-Sasuke… Tu ne passais pas ton noël avec Sakura ?

Je grimace à ce souvenir… Ca m'avait fait si mal de voir Sasuke accepter la proposition de Sakura… Après tant de temps, il avait finalement accepté de sortir avec la jeune fille…

-Si… Mais elle est partie…

-Tu t'es fait plaquer ?

Je me retiens d'éclater de rire… Ce serait Sakura qui a finalement cassé avec Sasuke ? Après tant d'acharnement de sa part ?

-Non… C'est moi qui l'ai plaquée… Inconsciemment, elle m'a ouvert les yeux… Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre…

-Oh… Et qui ?

-Laisse tomber…

Je me tais… De toute façon, je ne veux pas le savoir… La neige s'arrête de tomber. Il me prend la main en me demandant si je voulais manger des ramens… J'accepte silencieusement. Nous allons à Ichikaru qui est décoré pour l'occasion… Nous entrons, le serveur nous sourit chaleureusement. C'est vrai que c'est désert chez lui… Les gens préfèrent sûrement manger en famille… Nous commandons deux ramens au curry. Sasuke me regarde depuis un moment, je me retourne gêner.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien… Je me demandais juste… Enfin non, rien…

-T'es bizarre aujourd'hui Sasuke !

-Je sais…

Notre commande arrive à la table, je mange, c'est tellement bon les ramens ! En un clin d'œil je finis mon bol tandis que Sasuke n'en est qu'au quart… Après un loooooooong moment, il en vient ENFIN à bout. Il se remet à me regarder…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder ?

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire… Mais je ne sais pas comment faire…

-Dis-le… Je ne vais pas te manger !

Je lui fais un grand sourire, il rougit un peu…

-Je… Je… Tu… Tu as… Tu as mis ton pull à l'envers…

Je le regarde, surpris, puis je baisse les yeux, effectivement, j'ai mis mon pull à l'envers… Il parait que ça porte chance ! Je rigole à cette pensée, et je le retire, je n'ai rein en dessous maintenant que j'y pense… Et je le remets à l'endroit !

-C'est tout ? Je lui demande toujours en riant.

-Oui… oui… Non !

-Ha ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a alors ?

-Je t'aime !

-Ha d'accord… QUOI ?

-Bon… Ne me dis pas que tu es homophobe ? Je suis amoureux de toi, voilà ! Si tu ne m'aimes pas, ce n'est pas grave ! Je m'y attendais… Aller, à plus, peut-être !

Il se lève pour partir mais je l'attrape par la main et l'attire vers moi. Je pose mes lèvres contre les siennes.

-Je t'aime aussi ! Je lui murmure.

Il me sourit et laisse l'argent sur la table, avant de m'emmener chez lui… Pour fêter comme il se doit, un noël… En amoureux !

Fin.

C'est gnangnan, je ne me suis pas relu alors ça doit être chiant XD.

Mais pour me donner votre avis quand même… Reviews ?

Joyeux noël, Bonnes vacances et bonne année qui je l'espère vous apportera chance et bonnes surprise !


End file.
